


Coven

by llARESll



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Soulmate AU, halloween fic, witch Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llARESll/pseuds/llARESll
Summary: “Does the water hurt, my dear?”The witch looked up, eyes red and teeth clenched. Clattering. Pearly whites stained with blood. But he held his chin out, glared with steel in his eyes. He spit blood from his mouth onto the dirty stone ground. Saliva spilled over his lips, mixing with the ice water already dripping down his face.“Go fuck yourself.” The words came out broken, nonthreatening, interrupted by his shivers. When the church had sent people to his house, dragged him and his brother onto the cold stone streets, he’d thought they would be burn at the stake. He’d hoped.





	Coven

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween 2018!

“Does the water hurt, my dear?” 

 

The witch looked up, eyes red and teeth clenched. Clattering. Pearly whites stained with blood. But he held his chin out, glared with steel in his eyes. He spit blood from his mouth onto the dirty stone ground. Saliva spilled over his lips, mixing with the ice water already dripping down his face. 

 

“Go fuck yourself.” The words came out broken, nonthreatening, interrupted by his shivers. When the church had sent people to his house, dragged him and his brother onto the cold stone streets, he’d thought they would be burn at the stake. He’d hoped. 

 

Fire was the least of a witch’s worries. He’d heard the horrible tales, the torture witches had to bear should they be dumb enough to get caught. Dismembered, limb by limb until they bled out. Choked with their children’s fingers. Used as a guinea pig for the church’s ever increasing supply of various weapons. Ciel knelt with water drenching him to the bone and his trousers down to his knees, hating the church and the vile priests they’d sent. 

 

Empty crusaders, perched on their hill of half-hearted morals and scrap of the barrel compassion. He wanted their heads. Their organs for potions. Their blood for curses and summons. Not just the ones laid out at his feet by the creature he’d summoned with the last ounce of his power, but every witch hunter in the country. He vowed to put their heads on spikes. 

 

For what they did to him. For what they’d done to his coven. His twin. Ciel sniffled, staring with blank eyes at the little body suspended from the branches. He’d been staring at it for hours, waiting for the moment to come when the priests using him would slip up, get too lost in the pleasure. 

 

The creature had risen from their blood. It ripped the first priest open, clawed its way out from torn chest muscles and broken ligaments. Body made of black blood and shards of charred bones. Ciel had damned his soul by calling forth this thing. And it was the most hideous creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

It stood in front of him now, naked and tracking blood over the town square as it happily feasted on the bodies it’d slain. When it tore off the head of a still whimpering man, the creature hummed in earnest. 

 

“Can you do that  _ after _ you’ve freed me?” Ciel grumbled, holding up his chained wrists for emphasis. The metal rattled against the bucket in front of him. Ciel’s head had been held in that bucket just moments ago. He’d suffocated under the cold water while hands parted his thighs and fucked him open. He shoved the bucket over. 

 

“There is no rush, darling.”  

 

Ciel mimicked the creature’s words, much to its dismay. Those red eyes widened. Rubies Ciel wanted to pluck. 

 

“Stop calling me that.” The creature reached out with a claw, and snapped apart the chains around Ciel’s blistered wrists. 

 

“Apologies, dear.” 

 

“That too.” Ciel stood, rubbed at his wrists and kicked away his soiled trouser. The creature’s hungry gaze followed him as he strolled the length of the open square. Soon dawn would break, and people will emerge from their homes to find this carnage. 

 

“Why?” The creature was crouching, still taller than Ciel despite having made itself half its size. “Are those not the terms of endearment used between married spouses?” 

 

Ciel startled in his steps, then whirled around so fast that his vision blurred. “Married?” The creature was playing with him. Had to be. It’s smirking mouth, too many teeth, was a flash of white under the midnight moon. Too many eyes. Too many teeth. And a muscular body covered in black blood. 

 

“You’d summoned me-”

 

“I  _ know _ . I’ve summoned things before, and I’ve never been married to any of th-”

 

“Let me finish.” It ate as it talked, waving a severed hand at Ciel to get him to shut up. He had half a mind to snatch the hand away and punt it at the creature’s smug face. “You summoned me, offered yourself to me, and we bonded as blood spilled around us. Sounds like a wedding ceremony to me.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound at all like a wedding!” He raked his fingers through his wet hair, felt the cold water pool against his skin. When he’d prayed to his ancestors, pulled together the last ounces of his power (nearly killing himself in the process), he’d called forth a demon from hell. Something with horns, claws, from classic demon lore. The thing that came… Ciel didn’t know what it was, but it’d murdered the priest still thrusting inside him and took his place. 

 

It didn’t follow the law of particle physics. It created pieces of itself out of nothing, and those pieces raised hell on the priests and witch hunters in the town square. Ciel must’ve blacked out. He could only remember bits and pieces of the massacre. Was too busy feeling good with the creature inside him, heavy hands holding his little body still. Its cock was too big, made his stomach bulge and his eyes teary. Tore him a bit. And it wasn’t at all gentle. It had drawn a sigil into his back, raked its demonic symbol into Ciel’s bruised skin. He tore off his shirt and looked over his shoulder at his blood smeared back. The symbol was foreign. 

 

“I called you here to be my slave,” he growled, picking up a severed limb and tossing it at the creature. It unhinged its jaw and swallowed the leg whole. 

 

“What is marriage but two people who are slaves to each other?” It laughed, deep and rumbling. But when it saw Ciel shiver, it scooped him up and nestled him close. “Point me towards home, my dear.” Ciel, too tired to correct him, pointed towards the forest. 

 

“They burned it down.” 

 

“Then we will rebuild.” 

 

There were lots of things Ciel needed to rebuild. He’d lost his entire coven in one night, as well as everything he’d owned. Spell books and ready made potions. Cauldrons worth more than lives. A centuries old ring that could hold on to souls for safe keeping. Ciel closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was in front of the still burning house he’d called home. Pale figures stood against the flames, translucent green and solemn. His coven, all in the afterlife now without his twin among them. The creature held him close, and together they walked towards the flames.  

* * *

When Ciel had pictured his husband (let’s face it, he’d always known it would be a  _ husband _ ), he’d pictured someone tall, dark haired, devilishly pretty. With a smirk that broke hearts. 

 

His demonic husband that he’d summoned from the depths of hell did not fit his picture. The creature was not ungraceful, but it was obvious how long it had been since it’d stepped foot on the mortal plane. Its knowledge of human culture was barren, and what little it knew, it flaunted. 

 

When the flames burning the house to charred pieces had been extinguished, Ciel’s new husband rebuilt it in the span of an hour while he sat on a tree trunk nearby. His coven was dead, but they were not gone. They lingered as ghosts and offered as much comfort to him as their cold touches could. 

 

Their skin were icicles, but he needed something warm right now. When the creature finished rebuilding the house, it offered Ciel its hand. He took it without hesitation, felt the heat as it emanated off his husband and throughout his body. Warmed his icy veins, the wet clothes still on his back. 

 

He could feel a cold coming, but the second he entered the house that the creature rebuilt, his immune system righted itself. The foyer was just as he’d left it; spell books strewn on the hardwood floor. He’d been in the middle of a fortification spell when the witch hunters broke in. They’d kill Aunt Francis, who had been the first line of defense. 

 

He’d fought until they took his twin, shackled him in heavy chains that plugged his source of power. Ciel knew there were no spells strong enough to break those chains. When they’d asked Ciel to trade his life for his twin, he’d gone willingly. They killed him anyway. 

 

The most brilliant witch in their coven, and he was hanging from ropes in the town square. When Ciel sent the creature out to retrieve his brother’s body, it was cold and frozen with rigor mortis. He buried his twin in the woods, by their parents. 

 

“You need to rest. I can feel your energy dwindling.” The creature stood in the doorway, its monstrous form shifting to something more human. Long black hair, neatly tied back. Legs clad in dark trousers and leather boots. Silver rings in his hair and more on his hands. Pierced ears, and a silver stud in his tongue. Lips full and wet and pulled into a worried frown. His eyes were still rubies, still hell fire. He was too beautiful. 

 

Ciel sat up, blinked a dozen times before realizing that he was not hallucinating. He could hear his ghostly coven giggle behind him. 

 

“I  _ was _ resting,” he said, pulling the blankets closer to his body. When he was a child, his mother had said he was cursed. Cursed to carry on their coven’s legacy. It was a cruel burden to place on a child, and he had always questioned why she spoke his fate as if it was his alone. He understood, now, that his mother must’ve seen it in her cards. He was to lose everyone, even the sibling he’d had by his side since his creation. He wondered if she’d seen his future beyond the lost. If he had one. 

 

“This form does not last very long,” Ciel’s new husband said. Red eyes watched as he pulled himself off the sofa to run a wary finger down his spouse’s jawline. Skin and bones, as if he’d been born and not summoned. 

 

“Do you have a name?” Ciel asked, wondering if this creature had human insides to match its outward appearance. If it was made from stardust just like him. Prettiest collection of stardust Ciel had ever seen. He held the palm of his hand against the creature’s chest, fingers slipped under the vest he wore. Thin white cloth the only thing between their bare skin. Ciel read his heartbeat like thermometers read heat, felt his own fever rise as they made eye contact. Beautiful rubies. Red as blood. Roses and the sun touching the horizon. 

 

“Sebastian.” What Ciel did not know, was that Sebastian had a name too complicated to pronounce, too ugly and guttural for the witch’s pink petal lips. Sebastian was a name he’d plucked from the books whose ashes he’d pierced together. Sebastian was not his, and it still felt foreign on his tongue. 

 

Foreign until Ciel said it back, then Sebastian wondered how he could have had any other name. How he had let himself be called anything else. 

 

Ciel was still touching him, and he hadn’t been touched in so long that the sensation felt like jumping into cold water. Going too fast down a hill. Nearly missing a step on the stairs. Like taking too many gulps of air or maybe not taking nearly enough. It was a lightheadedness that left him desiring an unknown. 

 

When they’d consummate their bond, he’d acted on pure instinct. Everything that had came after, he’d been winging. There were no classes in hell on what to do when the love of your life calls you to their side. And of course Ciel did not know. That they were soulmates, in every sense of the word. That there was no denying fate. And sure, philosophers like Dostoevsky loved to sprout about free-will and rebellion against the meant-to-be, but they had never seen a demon make himself from the blood and bones of his love’s enemies, so what did they know? 

 

Sebastian believed in fate, in meant-to-be's. He believed this broken witch, with his sad eyes and trembling hand, was the other half of himself. Two pieces of the same leaf, drifting in the wind with a slim chance of ever meeting. And Sebastian had met his in the worst of circumstances. 

 

Months later, when Ciel realized that the ache in his heart was love, Sebastian would tell him, “Darling, I wish we’d met in sweeter times.” And Ciel would hold his face, and tell him that these  _ were _ the sweeter times. And they’d smile at each other, among the bickering of Ciel’s ghostly coven and the bubbling of a cauldron in the kitchen. This was Ciel’s future, though he did not know it yet. He was not that kind of witch, afterall. He knew right now, the feeling already building in his heart. He knew his pain and his losses and his anger, but he did not know that the sun had already begun to rise.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna go for angst, but Halloween is my favorite holiday so I had to throw in some fluff. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think!


End file.
